My Name is Sa5m Mercer The 5 is Silent
by Hicks07
Summary: Previously titled "Deeper then Blood." This is the story of what happened November 19, 2005 and the weeks to follow, told through the eyes of Sam Mercer, the youngest and only Mercer sister.
1. Holden Caulfield Kind of Crap

Deeper Then Blood  
By: Abby Claire Hicks

Hey People I wrote this while stuck on friggin bed rest, cause I have a broken leg and my Supernatural story was on my desktop which I didn't have access to so I decided to start this story, and well I'm on pain killers so this may suck but just bare with me and be kind, please…

Tell me what you think….

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ok, only saying this once…

Summary: The seemingly random murder of their mother in a convenience store robbery sends five siblings on the path of vengeance when they uncover a tangled criminal web involving a local Gangbanger. Warning: added a sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Evelyn, the boys, La Vida Loca, the cops, the plot, the bad guys, the hoodlums, any of the lyrics or literary references I use—basically I own nothing, only Sam…

Warnings: Language, though if you've seen the movie well then this shouldn't be an issue; Violence, but again no more than the movie; References to Child Abuse

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Chapter One: Holden Caulfield Kind of Crap

If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you'll probably want to know is my name, well it Sam Mercer. You'll probably also want to know how lousy my early childhood was like, and how my birthparents were occupied and all even before they had me, and all that Holden Caulfield kind of crap but I don't feel like going into that, if you want to know the truth. In the first place, that kind of stuff bores me and in the second place, I haven't seen or heard from my birth parents in almost ten years. I will however tell you about my family, or well really, they're my adoptive family, not that it matters because in our house family bonds run way deeper then blood.

My oldest brother, Bobby, is nine years older than me. He left home when I was 12, I didn't see him again tell I was 16, I talked to him on the phone every couple of month but never saw him. Bobby claimed that Detroit had too much "shit he wanted to avoid" as far as I know he has stayed out of jail the whole time, but with him it is hard to say. When we were younger he was my hero, I wanted to be just like him, he taught me how to play hockey and how to make sure I didn't tuck my thumb in when I threw a punch.

Jerry is my second oldest brother; he's really a great guy. He's always been the most level headed of my brothers. He turned his life around after he started dating Camille and workin' for the union. He went from being Bobby's second in command to the family man, he is today, and some folks even said he "found a cause." What cause you ask? You see, Jerry owns his own construction company and is known throughout the neighborhood as a good, hard-working businessman. He and Camille have two adorable daughters, my nieces Amelia and Daniela.

Next is Angel, the pretty boy of the Mercer family. He has pretty much an ex- everything; ex-player, ex-hustler, ex-marine and the list goes on and on. He's still dating Sophie or La Vida Loca as she is commonly referred to as in our house. Angel is six years my senior, but that never really mattered, he and I always related well to each, better than to anyone else, probably because we have such similar demons in our pasts.

Last but definitely not least is Jackie, Jack and I are real close, of course it's hard not to be when you've shared a room for almost 10 years. Jack left home when he was 18, to go to New York and try and make his band big, while he was gone we either talked or texted at least once a day and either I visited him or he came home at least every other month, he ended up coming home for good when he was about 20. Quiet and sensitive, Jack is the opposite of our older brothers. Out of all of us, Jack had the most emotional baggage from before he came to live with Ma.

My Ma is, or well I guess I have to say was now, it's been two years since she died, yet it's still hard for me to remember to speak about her in past tense, but anyway my ma was the greatest women, she . Ma is the reason I am telling you this story. This story is all about her death and just how deep the bond between me and each of my brothers really runs…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

This is really just an intro but ya'll tell me whatcha think… I have the story almost complete so I'll post again either later today or tomorrow :)

_-_ ABBY CLAIRE _-_


	2. Shot heard 'round the world

Deeper Then Blood  
By: Abby Claire Hicks

Hey People I wrote this while stuck on friggin bed rest, cause I have a broken leg and my Supernatural story was on my desktop which I didn't have access to so I decided to start this story, and well I'm on pain killers so this may suck but just bare with me and be kind, please…

Tell me what you think….

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ok, only saying this once…

Summary: The seemingly random murder of their mother in a convenience store robbery sends five siblings on the path of vengeance when they uncover a tangled criminal web involving a local Gangbanger. Warning: added a sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Evelyn, the boys, La Vida Loca, the cops, the plot, the bad guys, the hoodlums, any of the lyrics or literary references I use—basically I own nothing, only Sam…

Warnings: Language, though if you've seen the movie well then this shouldn't be an issue; Violence, but again no more than the movie; References to Child Abuse

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Chapter 2: Shot heard 'round the world

The story I'm going to tell you happened on the night November 19, 2005, so roughly two years ago… I had just been suspended from school. Why was I suspended? Well let's just say my school didn't appreciate my entrepreneurial ability. You see I'm smart, well actually, I think the term is "gifted." I have an IQ of 156, which is about four points lower than Einstein's was so I was always easily bored in school; I was 16 and taking almost all senior classes. Anyway, I found a way to make a little extra cash, besides the money I was getting for doing other people's homework, I'd hacked the school's computer system and for $100 a grade I'd change your grade, it was going well until some bitchy freshmen ratted me out…

Mom had gotten a call from a clerk at the store asking if she could come by and help him with a young boy; who he had caught shoplifting. People were always calling Ma for stuff like that the woman was damn saint. We were on our way home from a meeting with my principle at school so I had to stop by the store with her.

When we got there, she went straight up to the boy an began the 'calling the police' routine that I'd seen her use numerous times, the cashier, Samir, played right along. I just stood back and watched her work.

After she had scared the boy, only a little, she chatted with Samir and told him that "He's a good boy, all needs is an older brother." I couldn't help but laugh at that, it was true though. After they finished speaking, Ma and I went in search of the perfect Thanksgiving turkey, Ma and I were too busy looking at a turkey that we weren't paying attention to our surroundings and as a result we didn't hear the convenient store's door swing open. But then we heard _them_

"Yo, Osama! Osama! Get behind the register! Now!" Ma and I turned around at this to see what was going on and we saw two men with ski masks on aiming their guns at Samir. Instinctively, I grabbed Ma's arm and pulled her down so that the gunman wouldn't see us, and then I silently prayed.

"Did you hear what he said? Move! Move!" This time it was the second gunman that yelled

"l want no trouble, sir. Take it all" Samir pleaded with them

"This is America, homeboy. Black people don't get what they want

in this country. Why should you?" **Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Then they started walking toward Ma and I, they walked up to Ma grabbed her and pulled her away from me, then the first gunman raised his gun, but right before he shot Ma, she looked him dead in the eye and said "May God forgive you." **Bang. Bang.**

Then the man turned to me he grabbed me, I must have been in shock or something because I didn't even fight the man, I just let him grab me. He raised his gun as he had done to Ma but he didn't aim at my head or chest.

**Bang.**

I felt the cold metal tear into my flesh and I fell to the ground. The second gunman pointed the gun at me again and took aim, but then I heard sirens in the distance, _I never thought I'd be relieved to hear those,_ both gunman booked it out of there, leaving me with a bullet lodged in my body and next to my dead mother. I heard the sirens get closer as I slip into unconsciousness.

Several hours later…

I woke up in a hospital room, _damn it I hate hospitals, wait what the hell happened…. _ I saw my brother Jeremiah sitting in a chair by my bed.

"Jer, what happened? And why I'm in a hospital?"

"Hey Sam, finally you're awake, you had to get emergency surgery in order to remove the bullet from your shoulder. You'd lost a lot of blood so they had to give you a transfusion," _well that kind of sucks_

There was a semi-awkward silence, that's when I realized, "Jerry, where's Ma?"

"You don't remember?"

"Uh no not really, or well I remember being in the car and then Ma got a call and we stopped by the store and Ma … and then some guys- Oh God they shot Mom. Is she okay? Jerry please say she's ok??"

"I'm sorry Sam, but Ma, she… she didn't make it."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ya'll tell me whatcha think…

_-_ ABBY CLAIRE _-_


	3. Funerals are Real Fun ?

Deeper Then Blood  
By: Abby Claire Hicks  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Summary: The seemingly random murder of their mother in a convenience store robbery sends five siblings on the path of vengeance when they uncover a tangled criminal web involving a local Gangbanger. Warning: added a sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Evelyn, the boys, La Vida Loca, the cops, the plot, the bad guys, the hoodlums, any of the lyrics or literary references I use—basically I own nothing, only Sam…

Warnings: Language, though if you've seen the movie well then this shouldn't be an issue; Violence, but again no more than the movie; References to Child Abuse

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Chapter 3: If you rearranged the letters in funeral, you get 'real fun'

We gathered at the church for Ma's funeral, my arm was still in a sling and I was wearing a simple black dress, which felt weird as fuck.

When we got to the church everyone was giving us pity glances and apologetic smiles, in all honesty it was all pretty phony. Jack was already sitting in our pew so I went and joined him. I sat next to Jack and he pulled me into a one arm hug and kept me there threw out most of the service. Bobby walked in with Jerry right as the service was starting, so I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him, and even if I had had the chance I don't know if I would have taken it, I was quite ready to talk to him yet. To my right sat Jack and to my left an empty seat and then Camille, Jerry and his girls, and then on the other side of Jack was Bobby. I didn't actually realize until about halfway through the service that the space to my left was meant for Angel, the jarhead missed our own mother's funeral.

-_-_-_-_-

This next part of the story I didn't witness myself, someone actually told me, so if it's inaccurate blame Chatty Kathy not me.

"_Wow it's been a long time since anyone's seen that face around here," Detective Green said to his junior partner Fowler_

"_Must have gotten off for good behavior"_

"_Not likely, that there is Bobby Mercer—heavy weight fuckup of the family, and trust me that's a well defended title. Would have made his Daddy proud, if he had one—I used to know him, got himself thrown out of sixty some odd games before the league finally had enough, the used to call him the Michigan Mauler." _

"_Who's the Rock-Star?" Fowler asked pointing to a young man who looked about twenty._

"_That's Jack, he's the youngest of the boys – First class screw up, third class rock star."_

"_He doesn't look like much trouble"_

"_Yeah well he's a Mercer; don't let him fool you. Same goes for the one right next to him."_

"_Who the kid, she can't be older then sixteen?"_

"_Yeah her, Sam Mercer, the girls a genius, problem is she knows it, and uses it to cover her tracks we haven't been able to pin a single rap on her__**"**_

"_She's just a kid how hard can it be?"_

"_She' a Mercer, don't let any of them fool you when bad shit goes down round here there's usually at least one Mercer involved." There was a few minutes of awkward silence before Fowler finally spoke up again_

"_What do we have here another model citizen, I'm sure"_

"_No actually Jeremiah's alright. He was a rising star in the union for a while –the man found a cause" _

"_We got one MIA, you said there were five"_

"_Angel—Pretty boy, ex haussler, soldier—guess he's a no show today."_

"_I don't get it, if this woman's such a saint how'd she end up raising such total boneheads?" _

You may be wondering why I told you about _this_, well it was so you could see what everybody else thought of my brothers, seeing as my opinion was slightly bias. Anyway, while they talked about me and my brothers, this is what was going on with us…

"You know those things'll kill you, Jackie." I pointed out as my youngest older brother pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Yeah, I seem to remember you telling me that a million times before. You want one?" Jack smirked and extended the box out to me and I gratefully took one

"O God, YES" I don't really smoke, but right now I could really use something to take the edge off. I took the cigarette form Jack and he lit it for me, not that I actually got to smoke an of it cause Bobby came over and took it from me, _Dick._

"What the fuck? You do this crap too Sammy?"

"No. Well not really… and it's Sam."

"What?"

"It's Sam, not Sammy."

"Yeah yeah whatever Princess" I just rolled my eyes, I don't know why I bother talking to Bobby is like talking to a brick wall.

I decided to go on into Jerry's house, where at least it'd be warm. Jack, Bobby and Jerry followed behind talking about the time Bobby burnt done Jerry's tree house. Once I got inside, I realized what a bad idea it was. The house was full of people paying their respect because you know nothing say 'I'm sorry' like a tuna noodle casserole. And honestly the last thing I wanted to do was sit there and have everyone tell me how sorry they were, and how Ma was "in a better place" or bullshit like that.

I came back outside and I caught the tail end of Bobby and Jack's conversations with our nieces.

"I know you guys probably don't remember us, but I'm your Uncle Bobby and this is Cracker Jack." I had to laugh, that's just like Bobby to teach them _that_

"Don't teach them that, man." Guess Jackie was thinking the same thing

"You're not our uncle. You're white."

"Hey, I'm white" I added as I hugged each of my nieces

"and Grandma Evie's white" I just nodded my head, the six year old had a point

"Yeah, see, we're a different kind of uncle. Your grandma, she adopted me and Uncle Jack, like she did your daddy and Sammy."

"You're a policeman!"

"That's right, and you're all under arrest, so don't nobody move." Well I guess my nieces truly are Mercers, cause they ran "Hey, where y'all going?"

"What about me, Green? You gonna arrest me too?"

"All depends, Bobby. You keeping straight?"

"Straight-ish" _yeah straight as a circle_

"Well we didn't come here to arrest you Mercer, we came here to talk to your sister" the white cop said after a few seconds of silence, _God I hate cops, I don't even know this one and already I hate him. _I stepped closer to Bobby. Normally I would tell the cop to back off myself, but with all this shit that's been happening I couldn't do it anymore, I was done-- done being brave, done being strong, done with handling everything by myself…

"Why the Hell, do you need to talk to my baby sister?" well all that and Bobby… _handles _cops better than I do

"Because Bobby she's a material witness to the convenient store hold up and we're going to talk to her today" _ok this dude needs to go_

I decided now would be a good time to speak up, "Go to Hell" and then I showed him my favorite finger and walked into Jeremiah's house… I'd rather take my chances in there with the casserole committee then out here with the cops.

_-_-_-_-_

Later in Jerry's kitchen, Jerry and I were cleaning some dishes, after most of the people had gone home. "Jer l thought you said he wasn't coming." I said nodding my head toward the living room where Bobby was.

"No, l said l didn't know if he was coming or not."

"l ain't seen him in Lord knows how many years."

"You know it's hard to track that Bobby down." That's true Ma tried had tried before but never had any luck, but I still couldn't help but roll my eyes

"Don't give me that look, Sammy."


	4. Terrors of the Nights

Chapter Four: Terrors of the Night

Summary: The seemingly random murder of their mother in a convenience store robbery sends five siblings on the path of vengeance when they uncover a tangled criminal web involving a local Gangbanger. Warning: added a sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Evelyn, the boys, La Vida Loca, the cops, the plot, the bad guys, the hoodlums, any of the lyrics or literary references I use—basically I own nothing, only Sam…

Warnings: Language, though if you've seen the movie well then this shouldn't be an issue; Violence, but again no more than the movie; Talks about a child witnessing extreme abuse- but it's not that graphic. This Chapter also mentions suicide, if either of that last two things will bother you just skip Sam's dream.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It was nice to finally be home, well nice isn't actually the word I'd use but it's the word Booby used, I'd have said something along the lines of nerve wrecking or apprehensive or well I don't know but definitely not nice.

"So, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?" Jack asked Bobby once we'd gotten out of his beat up old car

"I'm a freaking college professor, Jack. What do you think I've been doing?" I know I could've hazard a guess, Jack probably could've too. I'd have said it was probably illegal-- fun but illegal-- and I'd have been right.

Jack and Bobby continued this conversation as we headed up the stairs, I unlocked the door so we could get in and from the corner, a very dark corner I might add, I heard a deep voice say "Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this."

I was still a little jumpy, from what'd happened Monday night, so Angel scared the shit outta me.

"Yo, little brother! You asshole!" Bobby was always so good with people "You ought to be ashamed!"

"I missed my plane." Bobby gave Angel a "man-hug"

"You missed our mother's funeral too, jarhead."

At this point I'd finally lowered my heart rate, so I turned to my brother "You shaved off the Afro, huh?"

"Sammy-girl" Angel gave me a hug, I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him

"Haven't seen you in forever"

"Yeah, l know." Angel finally put me down so Jack decided to join our little reunion,

"Did you get your teeth whitened?"

"Man, shut up, Jackie-poo."

We all walked inside the house it looked the exact same way it did before I'd left for school Monday morning.

As soon as we got inside Bobby started giving off orders, I guess some things never change "Jack, you and Sam take ya'll's old room, all right? Angel, you take ours. I'm gonna sleep in Mom's room."

Jack and I headed up to our room, Jack sat on his bed and started playing some sad song on his guitar, I always loved listening to Jack play. However, right now, it just made me want to cry, but Mercers don't cry they get even. I kept telling myself that but it didn't do any good cause I still started crying,

"You two been crying in here?"

"Leave it alone, man." Bobby just kinda noded and sat on the floor next to Jackie's bed

We all talked for a while and for a little bit it seemed like we were the way we used to be when Ma was still here. After a couple of hours we all went to bed, I had one of the worst nightmare's I'd had in a long time. It was about my old house…

_My daddy drank all day and Mommy did drugs, I was only six years old but I always seemed to be in the way. So I'd just spend the day sitting on the couch while Mommy fell asleep and Daddy went out. The drinking and the fighting got worse every night, I usually would just hide behind the couch, and prayed he wouldn't find me. That night he didn't find me in fact I'm not even sure he looked. Daddy came home and he smelt like stale beer. He had something in his hand I could see it from my hiding spot; it was what the police had on TV, later I learned that it was called a gun. Daddy started to yell curses at Mommy he calls her a "slut" and a "bitch" I cover my ears so that I don't have to hear what he says, he starts to slap her and she's crying for him to stop. I shut my eyes tight, and quietly sing a song I'd learned at school._

'_Playmate, playmate, Come out and play with me and bring your dollies three Climb up my apple tree' _

"_You know what bitch I'm tired of all you shit" Daddy kept saying mean words to mommy, but his words were all slurred _

'_Slide down my rainbow Into my cellar door And we'll be jolly friends Forever more, 1-2-3-4'_

_I heard Daddy hitting and punching and pulling Mommy's hair and I heard Mommy cursing at Daddy, they were loader then normal and I was scared._

'It was a rainy day, She couldn't come out and play With tearful eyes, she breathed a sigh And I could hear her say:'

_I heard Mommy hit the floor after I saw Daddy push her hard. He started kicking her and calling her mean names "You dirty, grimy, filthy whore. You deserve to get what's coming to you. Rot in hell, Bitch." I cried and hoped he would stop soon. _

'_Playmate, playmate I cannot play with you My dolly's got the flu Boo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo'  
_

**Bang**_**. **__I didn't here Mommy crying anymore._

_  
'Ain't got no rainbow Ain't got no cellar door But we'll be jolly friends Forever more, 1-2-3-4' _

_I then saw Daddy take the thing that hurt Mommy and point it at himself. __**Bang.**__ Daddy fell down and he never got back up. _

"Sam. Sammy. Jesus Samantha wake up!" I woke up to Bobby slapping my face lightly

"What the hell are you hittin' me for Bobby"

"You were having a nightmare. I thought Ma said these had stopped years ago"

"They did" _or well more like_ _they had, until now _"I think Monday may have triggered something"

"You need to talk about" Bobby asked me real uneasy like -- I knew Bobby hated chick flick moments so I just shook my head 'no' and honestly I didn't talking about that night at my old house was hard for me those memories still held a lot of things I wanted to forget

Bobby looked like he had something else to say when he heard shots fired close by and Bobby looked out the window "AH SHIT"

_-_-_-_-_

Authors note: Sorry I didn't post sooner… and thanks for reading taking the time to read my story, I hope you don't feel like you've wasted your time… Thanks for all the review so far and keep 'em coming---- they really help me sooo much when I'm trying to get myself to just sit down and write – Ok so thanks again.


	5. The Sun also Rises

Deeper Then Blood  
By: Abby Claire Hicks

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Summary: The seemingly random murder of their mother in a convenience store robbery sends five siblings on the path of vengeance when they uncover a tangled criminal web involving a local Gangbanger. Warning: added a sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Evelyn, the boys, La Vida Loca, the cops, the plot, the bad guys, the hoodlums, any of the lyrics or literary references I use—basically I own nothing, only Sam…

Warnings: Language, though if you've seen the movie well then this shouldn't be an issue; Violence, but again no more than the movie; References to Child Abuse

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Chapter Five: The Sun Also Rises

"Ah shit" I went to the window and looked where Bobby was pointing and there running down the street was Angel followed closely by Sophie they were being shot at by who I'd assume was La Vida Loco's boyfriend. The two of them were getting close to our house so I went downstairs to open the door, the two of them ran in just as I opened the door.

"Nice Angel, nice"

"Shut up, Sammy." I rolled my eyes and headed back up stairs

"No, no, don't thank me for saving your ass. No just complain and tell me to shut up, I coulda been shot tryin to help you but nooo, don't freakin thank me" I said loud enough for him to hear as I stomped up the stairs, and went back to my room. Not really wanting to go back to sleep and risk having another nightmare, I turned on the small light by my bed, grabbed my old copy of _The Catcher in the Rye,_ and started reading it for like the millionth time.

_-_-_-_

I must have fallen asleep at some point during the night cause when I woke up my light was out and my book was on my nightstand. I heard a loud crash and then two people yelling, one in English and one in Spanish.

"Was l speaking Spanish? Huh, Was l speaking Spanish?" I heard Bobby yelling as I walked downstairs and into the middle of their fight.

"¿Qué es su Bobby de problema? God Bobby, you are such a Dick" I had to laugh at that. (_You can pretty much get the gist of this one but what it says is 'What is your problem Bobby?')_

"Morning Sofi, you're awfully loud today." She smiled at me and I turned to Bobby, "Why you got to fight so early in the morning?" he just rolled his eyes and continued to glare at Sophie who was now ignoring him, and talking to me.

"Sam buenos días, usted es una polla de su hermano está siendo habitual grosero libre"_ (Good morning Sam, you're dick of a brother is being his usual rude self)_

"Mi hermano? ¡No! Acaba de hacer lo que hago y hacer caso omiso de él y su auto idiota" _(My brother? No! Just do what I do and ignore him and his asshole self)_

"Since when do you speak Spanish?" Bobby asked giving me a confused look.

"Well Bobby, you see most people when they go to school, they pay attention in class and learn things, so when I took Spanish class I learned Spanish" I spoke slowly and like I was talking to a four-year-old cause I know Bobby hates it when I do that

Bobby glared at me and I glared back, Jack interrupted us when he came into the room, "Don't be a smartass so early in the morning Sam."

_-_-_-_-_

I was in the living room and sat down and started flipping through the channels. "Hey Sammy, it's Wednesday, don't you have school today?" Bobby asked sitting on the couch next to, steeling the remote

"It's Sam, and no" I responded while trying to grab the remote back

"Why not? I thought they always had school up until the day of Thanksgiving" Jack asked joining our conversation in the living room

"Nah only Monday and Tuesday, but I can't go anyway."

"And why is that?" Bobby asked. He was now in big brother mode, he was giving me a look that would have scared most anyone into a confession. Lucky for me though I'm not like everyone else, so I just shrugged.

"How long you suspended for?" I smirked, Jack knew me too well, and held up two fingers.

"Damn Sammy, what did you do?" Jack asked amused by all this

"Ok well before you get mad about how I got caught, I got to tell you it was really like a genius idea, so I got bored in Social Science and I decided to mess around on the schools computer, well anyway after twenty minutes or so I realized I could hack the school and change people's grades. So for a hundred dollars a grade, I changed them for people." I smiled quite proud of myself and my awesome hacking skills.

"You hacked into the school system? How come when I asked you to do that for me you said you couldn't?"

"Because Bobby when you asked I was 10." Bobby seemed satisfied with that answer,

"Ok so I'm guessing you got busted." Jack said redirecting the conversation

"Yeah, I screwed up big time. I changed this freshmen's kids grade for him and the kid ratted me out."

"Did you at least beat 'em to a pulp?" Well there's Bobby for you, I tell him I get suspended and he wants to know if I beat some punk freshmen up. And in a minute, mark my words, he's gunna yell at me for being dumb enough to get caught.

"Nah Bobby, I didn't beat him up, didn't get the chance to, I got suspended Monday. But Carter, Seth or Micheal probably did."

"Well Shit, Sam what were you thinking getting busted for such a stupid reason…" _I so called that_. He continued with his rant, but I stopped listening. I'd heard this one before.

_-_-_-_-_

Jack and I were in the Kitchen making dinner for everyone, I was chopping up peppers for the stir-fry and Jack was seasoning the chicken.

"So you still hanging out with that same group of kids?"

"Yeah Jackie and you know we aren't kids anymore."

"Yeah, right" I just rolled my eyes. Brothers are a pain sometimes. "So you and Seth started dating yet?" I could feel myself blush.

"Yeah, two months ago, you're not gunna tell Bobby, are you? Cause you know he'll freak." It's true older brothers always freak out when sister, boy and friend are used in the same sentence.

"Nah, Sammy your secrets safe with me." I just smiled, I was about to say something but I heard a loud crash in the living room. Jack and I looked at each other and then went into the living room to see what the noise was.

"What the hell ya'll doin?" Jackie and I said at the same time

"The Gorgeous Black Ladies of Wrestling, Nitro and Midnight, Nitro got Midnight in a headlock."

I looked at Jack and he shrugged so we started cheering them "Get him! Get him, Jerry!" I hollered

"Midnight trying to get up, but Nitro's on him!" Bobby commentates

Angel finally tapped out "Okay. All right, all right. All right."

Jerry helped him up, "Ha I'm still your big brother."

We all laughed and it almost seemed like we were back to the way we were before, if only it would have lasted…

The door bell rang and Jack answered it and there was Green and the dickweed cop from Jerry's house.

"We need to talk to Sam, Jack."

Jack reluctantly let them into the house, I looked at Bobby who had stepped close to me. Green took his hat off as he walked through the door and Fowler asked to speak to me in the kitchen. Bobby and Jerry waited in the living room with Green talking about something. And Angel was already upstairs with Sophie. Jack came into the kitchen with me cause Fowler said he wasn't allowed to talk to me by myself, me being a minor and all.

"Alright, Miss Mercer, can you go through the events of that day." I did not like this fowler guy.

"Ok" I sat their quietly looking like I was in thought, and moving my hands like I was trying to figure something out. Jack chuckled. Fowler however looked pissed off, and since that was what I was going for I couldn't help but feel proud. "Oh did you mean out loud?" I asked sweetly.

"That would be nice" Fowler said, I could tell I was annoying him, but he's mean and deserves it.

"Um well ok, I woke up, got dressed I but on my favorite jeans—they're my favorites cause they have a hole on the knee—and one of my Green Day t-shirts. With a long sleeve shirt underneath—cause it's cold out there ya know—and then I put on my favorite converse, then I did my hair and did my make-up and brushed my teeth."

"Would you please skip that part." Fowler asked frustrated.

"Eww no, if I skipped brushing my teeth that would just be gross!" I knew what he meant, but he made it so easy to annoy him, how could I pass up the opportunity?

"You think you're pretty cute, don't you?"

"I think I'm adorable" I smirked at him, I probably should have backed off but where's the fun in that

"Everybody's a smartass until l bust them in the mouth." Fowler stalked over toward me, causing Jack to move between us

I pushed past Jack and to Fowler "Oh really _your _gunna hit me, oh I'd like to see that. Come on, I dare you."

I felt someone pulling me back "SAM. Enough." It was Jack.

"Yeah Sam, enough" I was about to pull away from him, when Bobby and Green came tearing into the room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bobby yelled.

"Your sister won't cooperate." Fowler pointed at me—_tattle tale._

"He threatened to hit me" I told Bobby, knowing it would piss him off, then I looked at Fowler "I wasn't 'cooperating' cause I don't like you and you have a bad attitude."

"You threatened to what?" Bobby stalked toward Fowler, grabbing his collar—it's never a good idea to mess with Bobby Mercer, or his kid sister, it tends to piss the Michigan Mauler off a bit – "What'd you say to my baby sister?"

Green and Jerry pulled them apart. Green and Fowler left after that.

"You okay Sam?" Bobby asked once they left.

"Yeah Bobby, I'm fine, I'd be better if Jack would have let me hit him." I sent a look towards my youngest older brother.

"Yeah, good thinking Sam, you hit a cop and get arrested. That's a great idea."

"Whatever Jack" ok I know, not a good comeback but what was I gunna say, he was right.

_-_-_-_-_

Ok there ya'll go chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it… and anyone know what the name of the gang Bobby, Angel and Jack "_talk"_ too. If ya do please tell me. And Pics are posted just like I said they would be :)

Also since today is Veteran's Day (in the US), I want to say thanks to anyone who has ever served. AND thanks to their families, it's not easy having a family member gone, but your sacrifice is appreciated. And Semper Fi, Daddy if you get to read this, I love you, call as soon as you can.

Abby


	6. Been Here Before

Deeper Then Blood  
By: Abby Claire Hicks

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Hey guys, I'm sorry updates have been few and far between, but I go to school full time and have two part time jobs and I'm busy, so sorry, but I just finished my first semester of college Friday so I should have more time to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evelyn, the boys, La Vida Loca, the cops, the plot, the bad guys, the hoodlums, any of the lyrics or literary references I use—basically I own nothing, only Sam…

Warnings: Language, though if you've seen the movie well then this shouldn't be an issue; Violence, but again no more than the movie; References to Child Abuse

_-_-_-_-_-_

Chapter 6:

They say the first holiday after losing a loved one is always the hardest. It's true.

Jack and I had been working on Thanksgiving dinner all day Neither of us had even bothered to change outta our Pajamas. We'd both been joking around and acting like nothing was wrong. But that was a lie. Truth was there was a pain in my heart so bad I could hardly stand it.

"Sam you comin?" Jerry pulled me out of my thoughts, when he hollered from the dining room.

"Yeah Jer, I'm comin."

I got into the dining room and the boys were all standing at the table, I walked to where I usually sat across from Jack and grabbed Bobby and Angel's hands. We all bowed our heads and Bobby prayed, "Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank you for this day. Thank you for this food we're about to receive and thank you for bringing us together. Amen."

"Amen" Jack, Jerry, Angel and I repeated.

"Pass me the salad, Sammy." I passed Angel the salad and my eye caught Ma's chair.

"_This is your home Sammy Mae, and it always will be. Look at me, Sammy. Your brothers aren't Will. You're home here…"_

I blinked and Ma was gone.

"To Hell with this, man, let's get a pickup game going" Bobby said getting up from the table.

"It's too cold Bobby!" I complained, I mean it was winter in Detroit, and it was COLD out there

"I ain't come all the way back out here for no hockey game." Angel protested.

But our complaints fell on deaf ears, cause we were at the rink less than an hour later.

We were all playing hockey on the ice rink and the first half was fine, fun even. Then I saw a little girl maybe five and her dad was yelling at her and grabbed her arm…

The flashbacks started like a broken film. Memories flooded my mind

"_You're a worthless piece of shit Samantha. No one wants you. And no one ever will." The man grabbed the girls arms and began violently shaking her…_ My heart rate was elevating and I started to sweat…

_A boy who looked about seventeen got into a car and drove off leaving a young girl in the drive way crying. _I felt like I couldn't breathe

"_You're such a fuck up" _my body was going numb…

"_Jesus Sam, Why are you so retarded"… _It was like I could feel the slaps and kicks that followed that day…

_Bang. Bang. "MA!"…_

A panic attack. That's what was going on with me. A Panic Attack is a sudden surge of overwhelming anxiety and fear. Your heart pounds and you can't breathe. You feel dizzy and sick to your stomach.

"Don't touch her," I heard Bobby say to someone. Then I heard him squat in front of me, and he quietly whispered reassuring things to me. I finally slowed my breathing down I felt Bobby pick me up and then I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up in the middle of the night and being hungry.

I went down to the kitchen to see if I could find any of the leftovers from dinner. I found some mashed potatoes. While I was reheating them in the microwave when I heard someone come downstairs. It was Bobby.

"Hey, you want some potatoes?" I asked

"No I'm good. So you wanna tell me what your whole little panic attack thing was in at the rink today?"

"I'm—"

"No you not fine, Sam, Ma said those stopped years ago. What's going on?"

"It's stupid… I've just been worried"

"Worried about what?"

"It's just I've been in this situation before."

"What are you talkin bout Sam?" Bobby and I both went into the living room and sat on one of the couches.

"How much do you know about before I came to Ma's?"

"You mean your real family?" I nodded my head, Bobby paused to think, "not much"

"Ok, well I lived with my birthparents tell I was six. My dad was a drunk, and a mean one at that. And my mom, well my mom would snort cocaine, or whatever she could get her hands on. The drinking and the fighting got worse every night, usually I'd just hide behind the couch, and prayed Dad didn't find me. But some nights he still would" I rolled up the sleeves of the hoodie I was wearing and showed Bobby the faded cigarette burns. "On night he thought it'd be funny to use my arm as his ashtray." I could tell Bobby was getting pissed, and that if they weren't dead already Bobby'd of hunted my birthparents down and killed them himself. "Anyway, one night my dad came home completely toasted and I ran to hide behind the couch like always. Dad came in and he and my mom started fighting, they were calling each other names and then Dad hit Mom and he hit her again and again, but she was too high to fight back, so she just let him hit her. But this time Dad did something different. He pulled a gun out of the waistband of his jeans and, he—he shot my mom and then, then he shot himself. I saw all of it—"

"Shit Sam. Why didn't—" I felt myself flinch when Bobby started to raise his voice, "Look at me, Sammy." I raised my head so that my green eyes met his brown ones. "Your safe here, you always will be. You know that right?"

"Yeah Bobby, I know…"

"You said you were in this situation before, but I still don't see how."

"There's more to the story. I had or well I guess I still _have _a brother, a biological one, that is, his name's Will. But I haven't seen him in ten years. He came home from a friend's house that night an hour or so after Dad—when he came home, he found me still behind the couch. He called the police, then he took me to his friend's house, and we stayed there for a couple of days, but then one morning he told me he was leaving and I couldn't go with him. He left that day and I never saw him again." Tears had begun to fall down my cheeks and I tried to stop them. I didn't wanna cry in front of Bobby I'm a Mercer and Mercer's don't cry.

"Sam, come here" I crawled over towards Bobby and sat in his lap and cried until I heard him say "Sammy, I'm not gunna leave you."

"You already have." It was barely above a whisper but I know he still heard me.

"What? You wanna repeat that little girl?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, Forget I said anything" I got up to leave but Bobby grabbed my arm and pulled me so I was looking at him.

"No one's ditching you, Sammy."

"Bobby, I haven't seen you in four years and I barely get to talk to you. I don't know, but that sounds like ditching to me"

"No Sam. Look at me." I looked up at my brother kind of expecting him to be mad at me, but instead I saw something else, concern and seriousness. "I'm not leaving you. Neither is Angel or Jerry, and you know you can't get rid of Jackie that easily."

"Promise?" I asked holding out pinky

"Promise" he linked his pinky with mine and we shook. Bobby gave me a small smile that I returned.

"So I thought you didn't do chick flick moments?" I said smirking but somewhat serious. Bobby just rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair.

"We have to meet with Ma's lawyer tomorrow morning or well actually in a couple hours. So back to bed."

"mkay" I said through a yawn. "G'night Bobby."

"Night Sammy Mae" I went up stair and back into mine and Jack's room

"Everything good?" a tired Jack asked.

"Yeah Jackie everything's fine, go back to sleep."

"mhm"

I quietly laughed at Jack and then crawled into bed and for the first time since Ma, I got a good night's sleep.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Gentlemen, and Samantha, I am truly sorry about your mother, Although I only met Evelyn the one time, she made _quite_ an impression." The lawyer cleared his throat. "I know it's difficult to deal with mundane financial matters and—"

"How much do we get?" Jack cut the lawyer off. His response was a head slap from Bobby and a quite reprimand from Jerry. Honestly, I found it kinda funny plus it got the lawyer dude to leave, so the way I see it no harm no foul.

Once the lawyer was gone, Bobby got up and started shuffling through Ma's safety deposit box. He handed Me, Jack and Jeremiah envelopes with our names written on them in Ma's handwriting.

I opened mine up and found an official looking document.

_Name: __**Samantha Mae Taylor**____ Born: __**August 16, 1990**_

_Mother: __**Margret Ann Taylor**____ Father: __**Richard William Tay**_—

I folded the piece of paper up, stuffed in back in the envelope, and tossed it onto the table.

"What yours say Sammy-girl?"

"Nothin, I don't already know" I shrugged, in response to the looks I was getting, "I remember my birth family." I felt Jack put a comforting hand on my back, in this family the past wasn't something anyone wanted to talk much about.

Sensing my desire to change the subject, Bobby, looked back into the box and pulled out a wad of cash. He handed a couple bills to everyone, well everyone but Jack. Much to Jack's dismay Bobby just handed him a pearl necklace. We all laughed at the look Jack gave Bobby.

"Come on ya'll, I got something I wanna show ya." Jerry said, still kinda laughing

Bobby and Angel followed Jerry to the door. I turned to Jack, "Hey Jack, Trade ya?" Without waiting for his answer, I grabbed the necklace and handed him my cash. We went to follow everyone else out the door when the Lawyer stopped all of us.

"There's one more issue that needs to be discussed." Bobby gave him a look, suggesting he get to the point "It's about the custody of your sister."

_-_-_-_-_-_

**TBC**


	7. Scars

**Deeper Then Blood  
By: Abby Claire Hicks**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Disclaimer: The Mercers and their associates are not now nor ever were mine.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and favorites :) Hope ya'll like the chapter, and again sorry about the posting delay its just been, ugh around here.

Warnings: Language, though if you've seen the movie well then this shouldn't be an issue; Violence, but again no more than the movie; flashback to Child Abuse but not graphic.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Chapter Seven: Scars

"_There's one more issue that needs to be discussed." Bobby gave him a look, suggesting he get to the point "It's about the custody of your sister."_

"There's nothing to discuss. She stays with us." Bobby coldly told the lawyer, that should have alleviated any fear I had of being left behind and it did, until the lawyer said

"With your record, that probably won't be possible…" before he could continue Bobby cut him off

"Jack, go take Sammy out to the car." He held out the keys to his beater to Jack, who looked ready to get outta there, I, however was nowhere near ready to leave

"What?! Oh come on Bobby I wanna stay—" my protests seem to fall on deaf ears. He silenced me with a look and pointed towards the door

"Now Sam." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and followed Jack out to the car.

Jack and I had sat silently in the car for what seemed like forever and a half, when in reality it was all of five minute. Jack was the one to finally break our silence, "Hey Sam-Sam," I rolled my eyes at the nickname and responded in kind

"Yeah, what is it Jack-Jack?"

"You know… You know Bobby won't let them take you anywhere, don't'cha Sammy?"

I didn't respond for a minute or so, "Yeah Jackie, I know." Neither of us said much as we waited for the rest of our brothers. I could hear Jack humming something softly, it took a minute to place the song but I finally realized it was a song Ma always sang around the house. I smiled; I had always liked that song.

Ten minutes later, Bobby stalked outta the law firm with Jerry and Angel in toe. I tried to read his facial expression to see what the lawyer dude had said. But as usual, Bobby's face was completely unreadable. Jerry got into his car and Angel and Bobby got into the beater with Jack and me. We drove a minute in silence before I finally asked

"Well Bobby?"

"Well what, Sammy?"

" It's Sam, and don't bullshit me Bobby. What's the dude say?"

"Didn't you and I have this discussion last night? We're not going anywhere and neither are you, so stop bringing it up." I nodded realizing he didn't actually answer my question but knowing that bugging Bobby right now wouldn't end well for me, I decided to just stick with the nod and ask again later. We fell in to a slightly uncomfortable silence and rode like that for a few minutes before Angel broke it

"I need a beer" my other two brothers agreed, and me being underage just meant I was getting dropped off at the house.

When we got back to the house, Bobby gave me his usual spiel on how I needed to lock all the windows and not to open the door… blah blah blah…

"Hey Bobby, can Madison come over? So I'm not by myself." I gave him my best little sister pout. He rolled his eyes before agreeing but adding his own conditions

"Yeah she can, but no boys." I rolled my eyes and he gave me a look "I mean it Sam, No boys, understand?" I was about to say something when he continued, "and there's only one answer I'm looking for here Sam."

I huffed, "Yes Bobby I understand."

"Good, we'll be back later. Friends out by eleven, and you don't step foot outta this house."

"M'kay."

After the boys left, I went to our house phone and called Madison, her mother picked up after the second ring. I talked to her for a second, thanking her for her condolences and such. After that, there was a second of awkward silence then she offered to get Madison for me.

"_Hey Sam_"

"Hey Mads" she and I talked for a while and she caught me up on what was going on at school. I hadn't missed much: Katie Crawford and Erin Summers got into a fight, it took three teachers to break it up and the cops got called, Mike Saunders "gang," if you could even call them that, got busted for smoking weed in the boys locker room, and I missed a test in my forth period AP Lit Class on _Death of a Salesmen. _Madison and I talked for a bit more and planned for her to come over in twenty minutes.

Once Madison got her she pulled out a copy of _The Outsiders, _one of my favorite movies. We went into the kitchen and made popcorn, we had a great time and I finally felt myself relax and not think about Ma. That was until we started the movie and made it to the scene where Darry backhands Pony, all the sudden like a broken film an old memory, I wish I'd forgotten flooded my head.

"_Jesus Christ Sam, why the hell don't you ever think?!" Arnold Fiend, my then foster dad asked as he violently shook me. I honestly hadn't meant to break the plate but I was washing it and it was slippery and it was an accident..._

"It was an accident" I whispered over and over

"Sam... Oh God, okay Sam, Deep breathe come on your okay" I heard but didn't registered what Madison softly said. Luckily for me, or maybe unluckily, this wasn't the first time Madison had seen one of my panics...

_"No one gives a shit if it was an accident or not damn it why are such a fuck up?"_

_ "I'm sorry!" I pleaded but it was useless before I knew it I felt a heavy hand on_

_ the side of my face._

"Sammy-girl, breathe honey, you gotta breathe" I recognized Jeremiah's voice, Madison must have called him. I finally felt my heart rate decline and my breathing evened out. "Thatta girl, good job Sam."

"Jerr...Jerry?"

"yeah I'm here" I felt him scoot closer and wrap his arm around my shoulder, I leaned into his embrace for a second before taking a deep breath and pushing away,

"I'm fine, I'm okay" I was all sweaty and really needed a shower, as if sensing my discomfort Jerry looked over to Madison.

"Hey Madison, how bout I give you a ride home?" my friend turned and looked to me and I just nodded my head telling her it was okay.

"That'd be awesome, thanks Jeremiah,"

"You gunna be okay, Sammy-girl?" he asked quitely and I just nodded

"I'm always okay Jerry."

"Okay, call if you need anything and Bobby and them'll be here in twenty minutes"

"M'kay, Jer Thanks."

"Just doin' my job as your big brother Sammy" I smiled and nodded

Jeremiah and Madison left and I went up stairs and turned the shower as hot as it could go and climbed in. I let the water just run over me after a few minutes I got out and went back down stairs and made myself a bowl of Ice Cream.

My panic attacks are caused by my PTSD, which stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I used to have to see a cognitive behavioral therapist about it, and lately I've been doing really good but after everything with Ma, Its like when I first came to Ma all over again,

_At eight years old, I had already been in fourteen different foster homes, some of them were nicer then others. The problem was no one wanted me, I was damaged goods: I didn't talk much, I was very afraid of people and I had nightmares, a lot. The not talking and the fear weren't really a big deal but the nightmares that's what got me kicked outta homes time and time again. My social worker, Ms. Matthews promised me that this home was gunna be better, she said that the lady I was gunna live with would take good care of me and that she wouldn't get mad at me about the dreams. I liked Ms Matthews but I still didn't believe her. I was eight, not stupid, what was gunna make this lady any different? _

_We ascended the stairs of the house, It was a nice house, bigger then the last house I stayed at. We were about to ring the door bell but before we could a woman opened the door, "Hello, Paige" she said greeting my social worker Ms Matthews, "and hello there you must be Samantha?" I'd always hated the name Samantha but outta fear of getting in trouble I never bothered to tell anyone, so I just nodded, "well why don't you guys come inside, I made cookies, I hope you like chocolate chip peanut butter cookies" my eyes widened those were my FAVORITE ever, how had she known?_

_ We ate the cookies and after a little bit Ms. Matthews left. "So Samantha, tell me about your self?" I just shrugged, "well do you like being called Samantha or Sam?"_

_ "Sam" I whispered usually I didn't bother telling people but since she asked I __ decided I might as well tell her. Ms. Evelyn was really nice, we talked, or well mainly she did but that was okay, I liked listening to her voice, two hours later three boys walked into the kitchen. _

_ "Ma, we're home" the loud voice echoed through out the house, I instantly tensed, Ms Evelyn gave me a smile as if not to worry me but it didn't help_

_ "In here Bobby" two white boys walked in followed by a black boy._

_ "Boys this is Sam. She's gunna be living here with us" I looked over each of the boys, the big white one was the scariest, he looked the same age as Will, but bigger. The other white boy looked kinda nice but was still big enough to hurt me, and the black boy, he wasn't as scary as the first white boy but was scarier then the second white boy. _

_ 'Sam this is Bobby, Jeremiah and Jack." then she whispered to me "don't worry sweetheart they won't ever hurt you" I nodded but didn't believe her. _

_ I had fun the rest of the day with the Mercer family they were nice, like the Pinciotti family I stayed with a couple months ago, but like with them I knew this was short lived and as soon as I had a couple nightmares they'd kick me out too. Like had feared that night after everyone was in bed, I had a bad dream, and like in all my other dreams I saw Daddy kill Mommy, only difference was this time Daddy killed Will and me too, I woke up with a deafening scream. Ms. Evelyn came rushing into the room along with Jeremiah, Bobby and Jack. Not realizing who the were and thinking it was Daddy coming into hurt me, I curled my self up in a corner of the bed, whispering "I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean too please Daddy don't hurt me" _

_ Eventually I realized it wasn't my father, but instead the Mercers, yet that didn't relieve my fears it only created new ones. "I'm sorry I woke you up, I didn't mean to honest, please don't hurt me" my heart started to pound faster, and I was sweating, I knew what came next. I rushed past the Mercers and into the bathroom and proceeded to throw-up everything in my stomach. I felt someone hold back my hair, and rub circles on my back, _

_ "Your okay Sammy. Your okay, now I need you to do me a favor and take deep breathes, in, out, in ,out... Thatta girl, good job Baby." Ms Evelyn continued to say soft comforting things to me and eventually my breathing slowed down and I was okay again._

_ "I'm sorry Ms. Evie, I didn't mean to wake you and the boys up--"_

_ "Don't worry about it Sam, we don't mind"_

_ "So your not gunna make me leave?"_

_ "Never Sam," she promised "Tomorrow you and I are gunna go see a friend of mine her names Dr. Morton she can help make your nightmares go away...._

I was pulled out of my memory when I heard my brothers enter the house. Angel immediately headed up the stairs with Sophie, while Bobby and Jack joined me in the kitchen. "It was a questionable kill, Jack."

"What makes you think that?"

"Boy, it's sad, you growing up without a father. Nobody taught you anything, did they? I should've stayed around longer and held your little hand, huh, sweetheart?"

"Whatever, man." Jack rolled his eyes and stole a bite of my ice cream.

"Hey!" I protested but they both ignored me and continued on with their conversation.

"Look, sometimes pros will cover up their shots with another crime."

Joining their conversation I asked "Like a burglary or something?" Bobby just nodded and continued

"Then pay a witness to throw the cops on to the wrong suspect. Ya'll understand?"

That theory made since but there was just one thing I had issues with and I guess Jack was wondering it too cause he was the one to voice me silent question, "Why would anybody wanna kill the sweetest woman in the damn world?"

Bobby just shook his head "I don't know, Jackie. I don't know." He then turned to me "You okay Sammy?"

"Yeah... no, I had another one of my panic attack things"

"Shit, again? Are you okay?" Bobby had quickly closed the distance between us "What triggered it this time?"

"Patrick Swayze" I mumbled as I rested my head on the counter.

"Umm okay?"

I lifted my head up long enough to explain: "Madison brought over _The Outsiders_ and Patrick Swayze's character backhands his brother Ponyboy and yeah"

"You okay though?"

"Mhm, it wasn't that bad of one." I said my voice mumbled from talking into the counter

Bobby put his hand on my back and rubbed circles on it "I think we should take you to see that Doc Ma used to take you too, what was her name?"

"Dr. Morton" Jack supplied, and I just nodded my head.

"Okay I'll call her in the morning." We sat there in a comfortable silence a few minutes more tell Bobby turned to me, "You got school in the mornin'?"

I nodded my head "yeah, unless you wanna let me skip?" I said knowing his answer would be _no_, that was the annoying thing about brothers, they could have done something bad their entire lives and not regretted it but the second you wanna do it, it suddenly becomes some God awful thing!?

"Nice try Sam, but you're going, so go get your scrawny little ass in bed" he said pointing to the stairs

"uhh fine, fine I'm going." I trudged up the stairs and into my room; I laid down and prayed the nightmares wouldn't come. And thank God, they didn't.

_-_-_-_-_

The next day at school wasn't particularly eventful that was until after fifth period, there's this gang at my school, the K Street Crew, and unlike most of the so called "gangs" at Cass Tech, The Crew is the real deal, and apparently I managed to pissed them off.

Lucas and I were on our way to sixth period PE, discussing our plans for next Friday night when we were loudly interrupted

"Hey Mercer" I turned to see Dwight and Dwayne Bracer, both strong arms for the Crew, walking towards me

"Whadya do Sam?" Lucas asked standing in a defensive position next to me

"I seriously don't know" I honestly replied

"Yo Mercer"

"Yeah?"

"We got a message for your brother" I had a strong feeling this wasn't gunna be a 'sorry for your loss' kinda message

"Okay wanna be a bit more specific, I do have more then one?" I quipped giving them both a smirk. I noticed Lucas to my right giving me a glare that suggested I not provoke them and to shut up, but since when do I ever shut up when I should. I then felt a fist connect with my face, and I'm not gunna lie it hurt like an SOB.

"What the hell?!" I heard Lucas say, followed my the unmistakable sound of skin hitting skin. I really wasn't in the mood to fight with these guys especially considering I was down an arm, and even on our best days Luke and I didn't stand a chance against these guys, I looked at Lucas and we both booked it outta there and headed toward my house, we ran without stopping for the first block and then realized nobody was chasing us.

We made it to my house, a couple minutes later. We went through the back door and into the kitchen were Bobby and Jack were sitting.

"What the hell did ya'll do last night?"

Bobby was about to respond when he looked up and noticed the nice bruise right below my eye and the shiner on Lucas. "What the hell did ya'll do?"

"I asked you first!" I glared at Bobby who glared right back at me, sensing Luke's discomfort I broke my glare from Bobby and turned to my boyfriend, "It's okay, you can go home if you want, I'm good."

"Ya sure?" he asked looking nervously at Bobby.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bobby asked shooting Luke a death glare.

Realizing they had never met I quickly introduced them, "Luke this is my oldest brother Bobby. Bobby meet Lucas, my boyfriend." Bobby started to say something, I rolled my eyes and held up my hand "Don't even start Bobby." I then turned to Luke "See you tomorrow"

"Definitely" he smiled at me and nodded at Bobby, "nice meeting you, and good seeing you again Jack" Jack just nodded, and Lucas left out the back door.

"So what happened to your face?" Jack asked

"Apparently one of you pissed of someone in the K Street Crew and they decided to use my face as their own personal complaint box."

Realization crossed Bobby's face, "Those punks from last night." he said to Jack.

"Shit" Jack muttered as he took at my face he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bag of frozen peas. "Here keep this on it"

"What are ya'll talkin bout?" realization struck me "ya'll did the gas thing didn't ya?"

_-_-_-_-_-_

AN: okay I'm gunna try and wrap this up in a couple more chapters cause I have a Dark Angel, or One Tree Hill fic I wanna start, thank to all ya'll who have stuck with the story ya'll rock!


	8. Don't Cry Out Loud

Note: I changed the title of the story ((was originally Deeper then Blood)), cause well I don't know I just did. I also made a mistake a couple chapters back Jack says something to Sam to the extent of 'are you dating that Seth kid' and she says yes... then her boyfriends name is Lucas in chapter seven. So ignore the Seth thing no one is named Seth, or well I'm sure someone in the world is but no one in this story.

Disclaimer: I, Abigail Hicks, do not now nor have I ever owned Four Brothers, I only own Sam and her friends.

CHAPTER EIGHT: Don't Cry Out Loud

_Don't cry out loud  
Just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings  
Fly high and proud  
And if you should fall, remember you almost had it _

The next morning, I decided not to go to school, cause The Crew wasn't really something I wanted to deal with, plus I had an appointment with my shrink. Since I wasn't going to school I decided to sleep in, that was until I was rudely awoken.

"Sammy... SAM... SAMANTHA MERCER GET YOUR ASS UP!" Bobby yelled from the base of the stairs. I rolled over in bed, hoping if I acted like I couldn't hear him then maybe he'd leave me alone.

He didn't.

I heard someones heavy footsteps coming up the stairs so I hid my head under my blanket. "Sam!" he hollered walking into my room and noticed my covered head "that didn't work when you were nine what makes you thing it will now?"

"mmm" I grumbled, have I mentioned my hatred of mornings.

"Fine have it your way," the sleepiness must have taken over because for a second I thought I won until I remembered Bobby's favorite way to wake a person up...

_"Wake up Sammy-girl" Bobby called _

_ "Noooo, five more minutes" my nine year old self rolled over and went back to sleep and what seemed like mere seconds later I was once again awoken but this time instead of by my yelling brother it was by a bucket of ice cold water_

_ "That was ten minutes. Your welcome"..... _

"I'm up Bobby!" I yelled getting outta bed before he could find a bucket to fill with water.

"Good" he yelled up the steps. I looked to my left and noticed Jack was still dead asleep, it never ceased to amaze me what the boy managed to sleep through.

I went down to kitchen in hopes of finding something, anything, with caffeine. All I found was coffee, and while not my ideal choice, it would work.

"So I called that place Ma used to take you, the chick ya used to see, uhh Dr. Morton?" I nodded "Yeah he--"

"She" I correcter

Bobby rolled his eyes "Well _she _isn't there anymore but I made you an appointment with a Dr. Singleton. You gotta be ready to leave in an hour."

"ughhhh, okay I'm gunna go get ready."

"Get the fairy up to while your up there"

"uh how bout a please?"

"Uh how bout a Now before I beat the shit outta ya?"

"Wow, I'm really feelin' the love this mornin'."

_-_-_-_-_-_

An hour later, Angel, Bobby, Jack and myself we're all piled in to Bobby's beater and headed toward what used to be Dr. Morton's office. We pulled up, it looked the same way it did when I was younger and Ma brought me here for the first time.

"_Okay Sammy Mae, we're here. Now I don't want you to worry, you're perfectly safe here and Tara is a good friend of mine, I'm sure she'll be able to help..." _

I don't know if I ever thanked her for taking me here all those years ago...

Bobby and I got out and he walked me in "You gunna be okay Sammy?" I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't even correct him calling me Sammy.

"Yeah I'm fine just wanna get this over with" it was pretty obvious I was lying, it wasn't really a secret that I didn't trust people, especially new people.

"It'll be fine Sammy. It'll be good for ya too, we'll be back before you're done"

"'Kay Bobby, I'll see ya in a bit" I said as he finished signing me in, he gave me a small reassuring smile before leaving.

I walked in to the office, a balding man in a suit smiled at me, "You must be Samantha Mercer."

I nodded "yeah, but you can call me Sam or whatever"

He game me a small smile "Okay Sam, what do you say we get started? Have a seat." I silently sat down eying the room and taking mental pictures, "so how bout we start with you telling me a little about yourself.

I eyed him for a second before talking a breathe, "Oookay, I'm Sam Mercer. I was born August 16, 1990 so I'm sixteen. my biological parents were named Richard and Margret Taylor, my mom is... was Evelyn Mercer. She was killed just under a week ago. However you knew all that, those files over there, are all mine, the blue ones for school, the pink folder is my foster care file and that last one, that last one I bet is a folder of the shit the police have on me." I answered not once looking away from him.

"Your quite observant"

"I guess" I said as I shrugged truth was I learned at a young age to be aware of my surroundings "So what now?"

"Do you want to talk about your mom?"

"No, not really" I muttered

"That's fine how bout your brother?"

"Which one?"

"Will"

"Will's not my brother anymore" I answered curtly.

Taken slightly aback by my answer he followed, "Okay, can we still talk about him, tell me something about him,"

"His middle name is Charles" I answered flatly, I really didn't mean to be rude, I just didn't know the man and he was asking way more then his pay grade

"Okay, how about something a bit more personal?"

I shrugged, "He'd watch out for me when we lived in the old house:"

_"Hey you ready to go Sam-I-am?" the sixteen year old boy asked as he picked me up from school._

"_Do we hafta go home, Will?"  
_

"_You know we do" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice,"did you keep your sweater on all day, like I told you?" _

"_Yeah, I did even though it was super hot at recess,"_

"_Good girl." we got to the car and drove for a while before pulling into a random gas station, "Ok Sam-I-am, let me see your arm." I showed it to him, there were three bruises right next to each other from where dad had grabbed my arm, and there was a bruise on my upper arm were I'd hit the corner of the coffee table. "hey that's not that bad, they're healing up nicely" _

"_Mhm, Will is Daddy gunna be mad today?"_

"_I don't know kiddo, I don't know"_

"_Oh, okay, hey Will, could we get Ice-cream before we go home?" I asked batting my eyelashes a bit._

"_Yeah Sammy, we can get some ice cream"_

_Will got back in the drivers seat and we headed to the nearby Ice cream stand..._

"What happened to make you two drift apart?" the doc asked me once he finished taking note on his legal pad.

"I don't wanna talk about that"

"Okay we don't have too, why don't you tell me about something else..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Two hours and a million questions later I walked out of the office, Bobby had been right it was helpful to talk to a non-involved third party. I went and sat down on the curb waiting for somebody to pick me up.

Less then a minute later I heard Bobby's old beater pull up, it pulled to the curb and Angel got out pulling the seat forward so I could climb into the back with Jack. "How'd your visit with the quack go, Sam?" Angel asked once we were back on the road.

"Fine, and Dr. Singleton isn't a quack.... What'd you guys find out" I caught my brothers sharing a look, "what is it?"

"We think Ma was set up." I took a deep breath then signaled for Bobby to continue. "We watched the tape at the store--" deciding I actually didn't want to hear the rest I cut him off

"So what do we do next?"

"Someone paid a witness, we need to find him, are you up to coming with us?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I'm in," I could see them all giving me a look "I'll be fine promise"

After a pause Bobby finally conceded "okay Sammy, we gotta go to the gym and see if we can get a lead on who the witness was."

"Okay, we going now?"

"Yeah," we drove toward the gym in silence which was a rarity among our eclectic brood.

Once we got there we all piled out of the beater and found Jeremiah standing next to his Volvo waiting on us. "Come on" Bobby urged.

"You guys ready?" Jerry asked from his relaxed position against his car.

"Yeah lets go" Bobby answered for us all.

"What's the plan Bobby?" I asked as we headed toward the gym.

"We're winging it Sammy."

"We always wingin' it" I heard Jerry mumble as we headed entered through the double doors

"We're gunna get killed" Jack mumbled as Bobby made his way to the center of the court

"What you mean _we _white boy?" Angel questioned

I turned my attention away from my youngest older brothers and on to the courts "Excuse me." I heard Bobby say as he made his way to the center of the court, I couldn't hear what was said next but Bobby pulled the gun outta the waist band of his jeans " Yeah! I got the rock now! I got this motherfucker now! Hey, no need to grab me. This will only take a second. Now shut up and listen! My name is Bobby Mercer. And some of you probably knew my mother. And some of you probably know she was shot about a week ago across the street." I could hear the crowd begin to murmur and talk amongst themselves and I began to scan it for anyone that might lead us to the phoney witness. As I scanned I could hear Bobby behind me, "Sixty-two years old, murdered in cold blood! I' m looking for the witness." I swear I could here Jerry whispering for Bobby to 'think' but when does Bobby Mercer EVER think before he acts... "Ballplayer. Big guy. Supposedly never wears a coat. Dog lover? Ring any bells?" I saw someone stand up and make their way out of the gym, I looked over toward Jack, he'd seen the kid too. Jack and I went out the door and after the kid.

"Hey! Hey! No running in the halls!" my brother in all his corny lameness yelled. We chased after the kid tell he ran into Angel having no where else to go he relented in the chase

"I'm gunna go get Bobby and Jerry" I yelled as I made my way back to the Basketball court. I found Bobby still trying to talk to the now even more pissed off crowd,

"I'm looking for who _killed_ my mother." he shouted "You tell me where I can find this guy and you can finish your game" I waved and got his attention, he nodded at me before turning and addressing the stands "I appreciate your help very much. You've all been upstanding citizens. Enjoy the rest of your game."

I led my oldest two brothers to where Jack and Angel were "What do we got here?" Bobby asked eying the kid-- who I knew to be Keenon Rogers-- up and down.

" Bobby meet Keenon" I supplied

"How do you know this fucker Sammy?" Angel asked looking from me to Keenon back to me

"I do go to school here you realize?" I stated "that and I, um he took advantage of my last entrepreneurial service." my brothers looked at me for a good thirty seconds before Jack caught on

"You changed his grade?" _give that boy a praise.... _

"Yep"

"This the kid that ratted you out Sam?" Bobby asked glaring daggers at the kid,

"Does that look like a scrawny freshmen to you Bobby?" I asked

ignoring me Bobby turned to Keenon, "What's his name Keenon?"

"Damian, he's my brother."

"He's your brother? No shit, these are my brothers too, well cept Sammy-girl over here."

"No dawg, he's my _real_ brother."

"Yeah these are my _real _brothers. This is Angel, I'm Bobby. That's Jack and Jeremiah and you already know my little sister."

"So what about you and Damian, you still close? Does he live at home?"

"Yeah but I ain't tellin you anything else"

"Okay, okay, I wouldn't sell out my family either"

"328 Grove St, it's in the Gardens" I told my brothers who just turned and looked at me

"I saw his personal file" still not making the connection, I added, "photographic memory, ringing any bells" sudden realization clicked with them but before they could redirect there attention at Keenon a loud voice rang out through the basically deserted hallway

"Yo Sam, what was that bout?" I turned to see one of my best friends Corey Jones walking this way

"Hey Jones, you remember Jack and Jerry right?"

"Yeah course, what up?" both my brothers nodded and he and Jack did some weird macho man hand shake hug...thingy... before I turned to Bobby and Angel

"This is my oldest brother Bobby and that's my other brother Angel. Bobby, Angel this is Jones, or well Corey Jones" I clarified as Corey shook both my brothers hands.

"Well Jones, I have a job for you" Bobby said eying him up and down, once deeming him worthy he continued, "We have something we need to take care of and I need you to keep an eye on Keenon here and make sure he stays put, tell you hear from us, ya get me?"

"If it helps you figure out what happened to Ms. Evie I'm definitely in. Toby and Tabby are here too we'll make sure he stays here with us til Sam calls."

"Alright, well lets hit the road" my brothers all left the building and began piling into the beater when I turned back around

"Thanks Jones, I so owe you"

"nah now we're even" I smiled and nodded and then climbed in before Bobby left with out me.

_-_-_-_-_-_

**TBC**


	9. Safe in My Space

Disclaimer: Not mine, 'cept Sam Mercer, she is mine.

Chapter 9: Safe in my Space

"I just don't get it. Why would somebody hire a goddamn killer to shoot Mom?" I asked from my squished position in the back seat between Jack and Jeremiah, as we waited for that Damian fellow to show up.

"Here's an idea: Why don't you shut up and We'll wait for the shithead to get back and we'll ask him." Bobby said in a condescending tone.

"Here's an idea:" I said mockingly "why don't you just watch for the guy and leave me the hell alone"

"Watch it Sam" I rolled my eyes but didn't comment. There was a few minutes of comfortable silence, until Jerry broke it.

"Well, y'all do what y'all gotta do but I got gymnastics. Come on, let me out."

Bobby and Angel laughed "You got your leotard on, Jerry?"

"Go to hell. Y'all know what I' m talking about. I got a schedule to keep. Girls got gymnastics, I gotta take them. Come on, let me out, man." Jerry said climbing out of the car.

"You wanna take Cracker Jack with you? He's very flexible." Bobby quipped.

The boys began to taunt one another until Jerry finally ended it, "All right man, I catch up with ya'll later" Jerry said as walked to his car.

_"__I don't mind_ _If it rains or freezes_

_Long as I got_ _My plastic Jesus_

_Riding on the Dashboard." _Jack softly sang as Angel and Bobby talked in the front seat. Jack skipped further down in to the song; "_Glows in the dark, He's pink and pleasant, __Take Him with you when you're traveling far__--"_ I felt myself start to doze off next to Jack. until he stopped suddenly sitting up straighter "Oh, that's him. It's him!" we all piled out of the car.

"Yo, Damian! You Damian?" Bobby yelled.

The Damian guy suddenly broke into a quick sprint to elevator closing the door right before we got to the door.

"Jack, you and Sam stay here and tell us where it stops" Bobby ordered as he and Angel made there way to the stair well.

Jack and I watched the elevator lights intently, "four... five... six..." I heard Jack whisper next to me.

"Six it stopped at six.." I said as Jack ran to the stairs.

"SIX BOBBY, IT STOPPED AT SIX" Jack yelled up the stairs.

I heard their foots step get heavier as Bobby and Angel picked up the pace as Jack and I made our way outside to wait for them.

Jack and I waited outside the car, when the Damian guy literally fell from the sky onto the pavement. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips, it was gross his leg bone was, well it was no longer under the skin. The dude obviously had an open traumatic fracture, which is fancy talk mean "bone sticking outta your leg"

Jack and I just stared at the fallen body in shock, until Bobby and Angel came out and walked to the dude. Jack and I followed to see what was going on, "Sam go wait in the car" Bobby said

"What why?"

"Because I said so, Now" he turned around and was no longer paying attention to me so I naturally I stayed.

"You know why we're here, Damian?" Bobby Questioned

"Come on, man, call me an ambulance." Damian begged,

"Sam I told you to get your ass in the car" Bobby yelled

"Come on---"

"Samantha Mercer get your ass in the car now or so help me--"

"Fine, Bobby I'll go, Geeze"

I went and sat in the car until my brothers joined me, Angel quickly updated me on the information gained from their little interagation.

With the Information Damian gave us it didn't take long to find the shooters, and long story short, we ended up in a car chase straight outta the movies: with Angel shooting out the window, Bobby driving like a maniac, Jack trying to be the voice of reason and me, well I was in the backseat hyperventilating, and praying we didn't all die

"Hey. Hey, Sammy you with us" Bobby yelled from his position in the front seat.

"_You are a fucking screw-up, Samantha" _my breathing got worse and I hit my starting shaking

"You gotta calm down Sam" Bobby yelled, I tried but i couldn't stop it my breathing got worse and worse and the flashbacks started again

"_Fucking bitch watch what your doing, fucking hell!?"_ "I'm sorry" I whispered over and ove---

"Sam... SAM... Fuck" his yelling only made it harder for me to calm down.

"Bobby quit your freaking her out" Angel yelled "Jack, Jackie help her, get her to calm down" Jack turns in his seat so he's facing me.

"Okay," he slapped his arms together on top of each other "Put em' up Sam Sam." I did what he asked placing my right arm on top of my left one. "Make the arms" He grabbed my elbows to make sure I held the position "This is your space right here, this is yours" Jack looked right into my eyes, this was a trick my shrink taught Ma years ago. I took a deep breath trying to regain control, finally able to open my eyes I stared back into his eyes blocking out everything else. "This belongs to you right?"

still panting i nodded my head "yes"

"You're safe in your space" he reassured

"I'm safe in my space" I repeated.

"You're safe in your space. Nothing is going to happen to you in your space."

"I'm safe in my space" I repeated, over and over

"Jackie, you and Sammy stay in the car" Bobby said as he and Angel went to deal with the shooters.

"I'm really scared" I whispered

"Hey its okay, you're safe in your space and I'm right here"

I took a deep breathe, ignoring everything around me, "I'm safe in my space"

"Okay I got to talk to check on Bobby and Angel, but I'll only be a couple feet away, but I need you to stay in the car, for me. Okay?

"No"

"It's okay Sammy I'll be right here" we heard two gunshots in the distance and I felt myself begin to hyperventilate

"Hey. Hey Sammy, Look at me" I did what he commanded "You are safe in your space."

"I'm safe in my space" by the time I controlled my breathing my brothers had gotten back into the car.

"You okay Sammy-girl?" Angel asked

I nodded, trying to regain control. "I'm safe in my space"

Jack offered me his hand which I gladly accepted.

"You still with us Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah Bobby, I'm okay now."

_-_-_-_-_

Okay I hope that didn't suck to bad...


	10. Baby, Even Angels Cry

Chapter 11: Baby, Even Angels Cry

As was to be expected, on the night that we shot the shooters, I had one of the most intense nightmares I had had in a while…

_I knew I was in trouble, I could tell by the way he said my name and the look in his eyes. I felt tears fall down my already bruising cheek_

_"Are you fucking crying again? When I get over there I'll give you something to cry about Samantha!"_

_My four year old self was standing in the middle of the living room, to afraid to move or even breathe. My father was mad; he had lost his job and not par his usual habit, had gotten drunk. And tragically to my dismay it was time for me to pay for his mistakes. He had struck me minutes after getting home for "being in the way," but he was far from finished. He stalked closer and closer, I saw him reach for his belt, and I felt my heart rate increase, as the realization of how bad this time would be settled in. I begged and pleaded for him not to, not that it would matter, my pleas always fell on deaf ears:_

_"Please Daddy, don't!" I yelled "I'll be good_—please Daddy…"

"Sam. Come on Sammy, wake up." Jack shook my fear tensed body. Out of reflex I moved my arms to guard my face still murmuring pleas of mercy. "Hey. Hey. Sam you're okay, you're safe. Come on Sam-Sam, deep breaths you're okay"

"J-J-Jack?" my voice was shaky as I slowly sat up, and pushed the dream back into the past where it belonged.

"Yeah Sam it's just me. You're okay." He soothed, rubbing circles on my back. A moment passed before Jack asked "You want to tell me about it?"

I shook my head and let out a breath I'd been holding, "not particularly." A few minutes passed before I remembered what my therapist had told me, about how talking about it might help me. Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out, I started quietly: "It was a dream about my Dad. It was, uh, the night, the night" I stopped and took a breath before continuing, "it was the night he gave me this," I shifted my tank top strap to reveal a faded L shaped scar on the top of my left shoulder. "He'd lost his job and I was crying and he got mad…" I faded out slightly as the memory resurfaced in my mind. "He punched me and then took off his belt to—" I felt Jacks grip on m shoulder tighten, I decided to spare him the details, "he, uh, he lost control and the belt buckle… It, it went into my shoulder pretty hard."

We sat there in silence, Jack nor I said a word, there was nothing to say. Instead my brother just rubbed his hand through his hair before enveloping me into a hug. Minutes later when we broke apart, I laid back down with Jack sitting next to me. He started to sing softly,

"_I whisper, "You don't have to worry, we'll survive"  
Forced smiles underneath the brittle, frozen light  
No proof that you're alive  
Cold fingers find the curve below your tired eyes  
No comfort in familiar places, not this time  
You hold it deep inside"_

I smiled. It was the song he'd sing to me when we were little and I couldn't sleep; I hadn't heard it in years. But the song still affected me in the same way, slowly I drifted back to sleep. __

"Oh sister, if you wake up in the night  
Walls are falling, letting in the light  
No need to worry  
Baby, even angels cry"

The next morning Angel's gruff voice carried through the house: "Hey, y'all! Police in the house," Not knowing why they were here, I headed down stairs to find out.

"Yo Sammy, bring something down to cover my arm." Bobby called up the back stair case

"Mhm, I got it," I hollered down stairs

"Shit. Hurry up Sam!" I hurried down the stair after grapping the first long sleeve thing I saw. I tossed it to Bobby as Angel opened the front door:

"Angel. Mind if we come in?"

"You're already in," Angel paused, before sarcastically adding "besides cops are always welcome at the Mercers, it makes us feel safe and cozy." And while I couldn't see him, I'd bet he was smirking.

Not wanting to miss what was about to happen, I quickly took a seat on the sofa next to Jack as Green and his partner walked in.

Green whistled, as Bobby sauntered in, "Well ain't you sexy?" I stifled a laugh, I honestly hadn't meant to grab Ma's silk robe

With an ever arrogant smile, Bobby just smirked "Jackie wanted this little number for himself, but I fought him for it." While Bobby and Green continued their banter, I stared at Green's partner. I recognized him but for the life of me I couldn't remember why. I knew I must have met him before Ma's funeral. But where... I was brought of my trance when I heard Green ask: "Where's your car, Bobby?"

Bobby and Angel exchanged a look and then in true Mercer fashion, we fed the cops some bull on how we left it at Jeremiah's and Angel gave a monologue on the safety of Volvos.

Getting fed up with our story, Fowler broke in shooting daggers at my oldest brother. "Hey, Gretzky, you know what this is?" he asked holding up an evidence bag with a black hair inside.

"A hair from your wife's tit?" Bobby asked with a serious face.

Green just shook his head as Fowler continued "Try from your thick skull. Forensics took it off a pair of contract killers we found dead this morning." Fowler had a cocky smile on his face thinking he had pulled one over on Bobby.

"Fishing for a confession with a phony hair, huh?" Bobby shook his head, "That's an old one, boys. Come on, Green. You know when I'll know you got my hair off a dead body, right?" He paused waiting for a reply. When none came he answered his own question: "When I hear the jailhouse doors close behind me, girls." Laughing at his own joke Bobby continued to taunt the junior agent.

Bored with this conversation, and knowing it was only a matter of minutes before one of brothers tossed them out, I made my way to the kitchen to fix myself some breakfast. After making a bowl of cereal I returned to my spot on the couch.

"…Look, Bobby, if you got something, you give it to me. And if it's something vital, we will run with this. But don't try and take on Detroit by your damn self. You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough, and sooner or later, somebody gonna answer you." On that final ominous note Green and his partner left leaving a lingering murk in their wake. I wonder what I had missed…

I know it's been like forever and a day since I last up dated, I had this written forever ago but then I left the country to do some missions work and forgot to post it so here ya go and the next one is coming soon. I hope ya'll all enjoyed the chapter, and I'd like to thank whereinthewrld and KiyKat0575 for all of their help and to everyone who sent me a messages to see if I was still alive. Also I added to the chapter after it was beta'd so sorry for any errors.

Also note the song Jack sings is Even Angels Cry by Jars of Clay


End file.
